Electric Showdown
'''Electric Showdown is the 15th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil and the fifth episode of the second series. It will premier on the 15th of December. '''Plot The episode begins with Ben and co nearing Encephalonus IV. Ben: When we get there its on. Gwen: Ben we need a plan Dr Psychobos is apparently brutal and very powerful. Kevin: Let me think hes a crab right I will go boil the water in the kitchen. Rook: Actually Kevin they are not crabs they are Cerebrocrustaceans though they look like Earth crabs they are not related in any way at all. Kevin: Well thanks did you read brochure. Rook: Bro.............. oh yes bro I read that sure. Kevin: (Sigh) Gwen: Rook steer away from those electtric fields they will drain the ships power like a strainer. Ben: Oh please Chromastone can take those i'll fly out and absorb them. Gwen: Ben no they're not made of energy its negative electricity you will fried. But it fell on deaf ears. Ben jumped out onto the electric field but before he could turn he was electrocuted by the purple electricity. The Omnitrix was smoking as Ben fell to the ground. Gwen: Ben no Rook get us down. Rook: Yes miss Tennyson. They soon landed on the ground and helped Ben up. Gwen: Ben are you ok speak to me. Ben: ah well.............that was shocking. Gwen: You idiot you could've been killed whats wrong with you. Kevin: Dude that was awesome but it really burnt up your Omnitrix. Ben: It should be alright come on XLR8 that will get me to the capitol. Ben pushed down the Omnitrix and turned into Benvicktor. Benvicktor: What I said XLR8 not Vicktor geez I suppose I can use my magnetism to get their. Gwen: We will be right behind you. Kevin: Right lets go frankenstein. They soon arrived at Dr. Psychobos's lair with three cerebrocrustacean guards standing guard. Benvicktor: How are we supposed to get past them. Gwen: SOMNUS. Instantly the guards fell asleep. Gwen: Thats how. Vicktor and co make their way up to Psychobos's lab using sleeping spells to get past the guards. They finally reached his quarters and they knocked the door down. Dr. Psychobos: You call that timing geez I never thought you would get here. Benvicktor: You knew we were coming. Psychobos: Yes Transylian I knew now what do you want i'm busy. Gwen: We want answers. Ben then turned to Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Thats no what I wanted whats wrong with you. Dr. Psychobos: You are indeed stupid Ben 10 obviously your Omnitrix has been damaged by the electric fields that protect thsi planet from intruders it must of broken the matrix in your Omnitrix therefore sending it into a security mode and therefore only allowing you to use electric aliens because they are the only ones that can fix the damage. Ben then changed to Nanomech then AmpFibian. AmpFibian: Oh come on this is stupid. AmpFibian then wrapped his tentacles around Psychobos. Psychobos: I will cooperate with you Ben 10 for I don't fear you at all I am much more powerful then you. Ben then turned back. Ben: Go Dr: Psychobos: Ok where do I start ahh yes Malware. Ben: What Malware I have not seen him since my old alien defeated him in the forest when I was 11. Dr: Psychobos: Ah but what you didn't know is that he stole a piece of your Omnitrix to build the Nemetrix and all that was needed was predator DNA and with that we hired Khyber the greatest hunter in the universe. Ben: No hes not he can't even steal the Omnitrix. Psychobos: This much is true he has wasted many chances against you but he managed to get many different predator forms from different planets all that was needed was the Omnitrix which I intended to use to finish my greatest creation and that is all their is. Ben: Why make a Nemetrix if you wanted the Omnitrix the whole time. Psychobos: I never wanted that filthy thing I wanted to make my own to match that scum Azmuth who has been my rival for thousands of years how I wish I could fry hm and feed him rto the Encepha-worms. Ben: Rivals really hes never mentioned you guess your not worth mentioning. Psychobos: aaaahhh I bet he doesn't his bearer will pay. Dr. Psychobos then blasts Ben with lightning Ben then turns into Shocksquatch. Psychobos blasted Shocksquatch knocking him to the ground turning him back to Ben. Psychobos then kept punching Ben until he could not take no more. Rook then smashes Psychobos into a wall saving Ben who then changed to Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Now I will stop you with your own species. Psychobos: Oh please I am so much more powerful then a petty Cerebrocrustacean im cybertronic mostly Brainstorm: I see that Brainstorm is not enough but for you see now that the Omnitrix has released only electric aliens I have access to all electric aliens in the Omnirix and thats hundreds thousands maybe hundred thousands and therefore I will now try and turn into one of them einey meiney miney mo. Brainstorm then turned into Feedback. Feedback: Oh yeah hold up Feedback this was my fave alien when I was 11. Gwen: Oh great not him again you used that continuously. Rook: A Conductoid is very handy. Psychobos: Oh please you cannot defeat me. Feedback: You sure about that. Feedback then absorbed Psychobos's Brain energy and knocked him out. Feedback then plugged his habd into the Omnitrix and absorbed the negative electricity inside. Gwen: Is it fixed. Feedback: Yep Feedback was the only alien that could help all those other electric aliens have been locked guess me still being Feedback re-unlocked him so this is awesome. Kevin: Great can we get outta here before the guards wake up. Rook: Yes the ship is here. They then left for Earth. Khyber and his dog and Malware rush to Psychobos Khyber: Wake up what happened. Malware: Who did this to you Dr. Psychobos: Ben 10. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 10:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Major Events *Feedback makes his OGVE debut. *Benvicktor makes his OGVE debut. *Ben and co meet Dr. Psychobos for the first time. *Ben and co learn about the Nemetrix from Dr. Psychobos. *Dr. Psychobos makes his OGVE Debut 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson 'Villains' *Dr. Psychobos *Psychobos Guards *Malware (Cameo) *Khyber (Cameo) *Khyber's Pet (Cameo) *Human Test Subjects (Controlled by Psychobos) 'Aliens' *Benvicktor (First re-appearance) *Buzzshock *Brainstorm *Nanomech *AmpFibian *Shocksquatch *Feedback (Debut) 'Trivia ' *This episode will feature every electrical alien in the Ben 10 franchise so far. *Feedback will be able to be used by 16 year old Ben. *Ben learns of many test subjects used by Dr. Psychobos. *Ben is defeated by Dr. Psychobos and beaten to near death until Rook intervenes. *Ben has said that hes sees hundreds more electric aliens in the Omnitrix but decides to keep Feedback. Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes